Never again
by Eeliab8
Summary: One-shot! When one of the CSI has an accident at a crime scene. Will he ever be the same again?


The explosion rocked the crime scene. Fire shot through the sky, and around the crime scene. Ringing, was all the young CSI heard. Blood oozed out of his head, god he was going to have a killer headache. He glanced up, but he was so dazed his vision was off.

"Greg!" Nick yelled over at the young CSI, who was lying on the ground. Nick who had gone back to the SUV to get another crime kit, had left Greg alone assuming that he would be fine. Nick was unaware that there had been a bomb at the crime scene. "Greg!" Nick called again.

Greg could not hear his own name being called. Actually Greg could not hear anything. Slowly getting onto his feet, he looked around. There were people running around, and it appeared like they were talking but he could not hear anything.

Nick ran up to Greg and looked at him. "Are you okay?" He asked. Though he was surprised when Greg did not say anything back. "Greg!" He yelled. "Are you okay?" Nick was trying to stay calm, but he did not know how when Greg would not answer him.

Greg could only stare at Nick. Is he talking to me, Greg asked himself. "What?" Greg asked, lost. "What did you say?"

Nick looked at Greg. Hoping that Greg was just playing a joke on him. "Greg, are you okay?" Nick was practically screaming at the top of his lungs. "Greg!"

Greg could see nicks mouth moving, but there was no sound coming out to Greg. "I can't hear you!" Greg said, then suddenly the fear spread over his body. Was he ever going to be able to hear again?

Nick did not waste his breath trying to talk to Greg. He grabbed Greg and pulled him over to the ambulance.

The doctors had been with Greg for what felt like an hour to nick, finally they are done, Nick told himself and walked over to Greg.

Greg was sitting on the ground, tears forming at his eyes. Suddenly he saw nick, and pushed them back. Greg did not want nick to see him sad or weak.

The doctor walked over to nick. "He will never be able to hear again, most likely. I'm sorry," the doctor told nick before walking over to the next patient.

Nick looked at Greg, and he suddenly felt terrible for the young kid. Loosing his hearing was something that he was sure that Greg never had wanted. Nick sat down next to Greg and wrote in the dirt. "It's going to be okay," he said trying to in courage Greg.

Greg read the words, and suddenly fury went through his body. "Okay!?" Greg yelled staring at Nick. "It will never be okay!? I'm deaf! I can't be a CSI anymore! It will never be okay!"

Nick was taken back by Greg's fury. "Greg, I'm sorry," he said then it suddenly occurred to nick that Greg could not hear him. Nick bite down on his bottom lip.

Greg stood up and walked off. Greg needed to be alone. He needed time to think, time to deal. How was Greg suppose to deal with this!? I can never work again, Greg thought to himself. He would never be the same. He took a deep breath trying to push back the hot salty tears quickly coming to his eyes. His breathing was heavy.

Grissom who had been talking to nick, knew that he needed to talk to Greg. Grissom knew exactly what Greg was going through, Grissom had been dealing with loosing his hearing. Grissom walked up to Greg and tapped him on his shoulder.

Greg spun around on his heels to see Grissom. He looked at Grissom, his hero, Greg did not even want to think about what Grissom thought of him now. "Leave me alone," he said coldly.

Grissom pulled out his cell phone and began to write down a message. After he finished it, he showed it to Greg. "I know exactly what you are going through. Being deaf is hard, but you can do it. I can show you how to live with it."

Greg did not want Grissom help, he did not want anyone's help. "I just want to be left alone," he said coldly. He turned his back on Grissom.

Grissom sighed and typed up another message. He grabbed Greg by the arm and made him turn around. Grissom showed Greg the message.

Greg paused for a moment and thought long and hard. He looked at the message then at Grissom. He took a deep breathe.

Two months later

With the help from Grissom, Greg had come to terms with his deafness. Even though he was deaf Grissom still let him stay on the team. Greg had been taking American Sign Language classes and he had fallen in love with the language. Greg walked into Grissom office.

Grissom glanced up and saw Greg. He gestured for him to come inside. "WHAT CAN I HEP-YOU WITH?" Grissom signed to Greg.

Greg watched Grissom and could not help but smile. "I JUST WANT SAY THANK YOU FOR HELPING-ME."

Grissom watched Greg sign and he felt proud for how far that Greg had come with his deafness. He felt proud like a father would feel proud of his son. Grissom did not say a word, or sign, but just embraced Greg into a hug. Which was rare since Grissom did not hug much.

Greg was taken back by the hug but smiled and enjoyed it. He was happy and Greg knew that even though he was deaf he was going to be just fine.

AN:/ thank you for reading this one shot. I took American Sign Language for years, and thought I would share my love for it through Greg. Please leave a review.


End file.
